Solarian Fighters
Overview This is a list of all fighters used by the Solarian Navy. All weapon descriptions can be found in the Hierarchy of Weapons. Active Service Bee Light Fighter The Light Fighter is designed as a space-superiority fighter. Length: 14.26 meters Armament * x2 Plasma Repeaters * x2 Slug throwers * x1 anti-fighter missile launcher Goose Heavy Fighter The Heavy Fighter is designed to kill other fighters, as well as more heavily armed craft, such as dropships and corvettes. Length: 19.5 meters Width: 20.17 meters Armament: * x2 15 count anti-armor missile pods * x4 Nuclear missiles * x4 Plasma repeaters * x1 Mass Driver * x2 9 count anti-fighter missile pods Wasp Multi-role Fighter The Multi-role Fighter is designed to fill the role of the Light and Heavy fighter, though it excels at neither. Length: 30 meters Width: 28 meters Armament * x4 Mass Driver turrets * x4 plasma repeater turrets * x4 quad-barrel plasma repeater turrets * dual barrel slug thrower turret * x2 dual-tube missile launchers * x2 7 count anti-fighter missile pods Banshee Bomber The Bomber is designed to kill heavy targets, such as weapons platforms, jammers, sensor buoys, and strategic strikes on vital systems of capital ships, such as weapons, sensor arrays, comms arrays, and engines. Has little in the way of anti-fighter self-defense. Length: 30 meters Width: 28 meters Armament * x2 AC-04 Ascanio 8-barrel 25mm Rotary Machine Gun (8,000 rpm) (1 per arm) * x2 7-barrel Rotary plasma repeater (7,000 rpm) (1 per arm) * x3 quad-barrel plasma repeater turrets * x2 dual barrel slug thrower turret * x4 mass drivers * 2x dual tube nuclear missile launchers Prototype/Experimental Albatross Strike Fighter All information about this vessel is currently CLASSIFIED. Reserve/Defense Sparrow Light Fighter Sparrows are pure space dominance fighters, designed to pursue and destroy all other fighters. Not very effective against capital ships or orbital stations. Armament * x2 plasma repeaters * 2 quick-target seeking missile launchers * X2 countermeasure flare droppers Raptor Heavy Fighter A step below Corvettes, the Raptor is designed to attack and destroy weak points on a capital ship or orbital station, able to take multiple hits and keep on coming. the reason it was never considered a bomber, is that the Raptor can also dogfight, though with none of the grace and agility of the Sparrow. Armament * x2 Plasma Repeaters * x2 guided anti-ship nuclear missile launchers * x1 Mass Driver Hornet Multi-role Fighter Hornets occupy a niche between Light and Heavy fighters, filling the role of both, though without surpassing them. The speed and agility of the Light Fighter, with the armor and striking power of the Heavy Fighter, Hornets are good at both dogfighting and assaulting capital ships. Hornets are used in small groups where any situation could arise. Armament * x2 tribarrel plasma repeaters * x1 kinetic slug launcher * x2 anti-ship missile launchers * x1 countermeasure flare dropper Honor Multi-role Fighter Built by the Mysterian Navy, the Honor fighter was phased out immediately when Mysteria joined the Empire. Armament * x6 underwing missile hardpoints * x2 rotary slug throwers * x2 mass drivers * x2 plasma repeaters Category:Solarian Navy